¿No te das cuenta?
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette está muy celosa de Kagami. Se sigue preguntando ¿por qué ella?¿por qué Adrien escogió a Kagami?


[Adrien,dijiste que ella te conoce,que es perfecta ,fuerte,valiente.

Que ella es perfecta en general.

Déjame aclararte que nadie es perfecto. Nisiquiera tú. ]

¡Estoy tan molesta Adrien!¿Cómo es qué no lo ves?

Te consideré con mejor gusto para las damas;chico encerio has estado encerrado. ¿Te gusta estar así?

¿Quieres vivir siendo controlado?

[Siempre hablas de ella,maravillas. Hablas de su forma recta de ser.

No soy quién para decirte que hacer.

Pero¿ notas que ella no te hace feliz?]

Adrien,puedo decir que algo te molesta. Dime si estoy mintiendo al decir que cuando estás con ella te imaginas a alguien más.

Puedo verlo en tí,NO la amas. Es como si te estuvieras engañando a tí mismo.

¿Por qué?

Incluso mi mejor amiga me dijo que me aleje de tí,que estoy pisando terreno peligroso. ¿Por qué?si somos "amigos"como siempre me llamas.

Dice que resultaré lastimada. Oh sorpresa,ya lo estoy.

[Dice:Alejate de lo que no te pertenece.] Dime. ¿Eres un objeto?

Te gusta alguien que te trata como un premio. Que te dice que hacer.

[Puedo ver como me deseas. Dicen que una persona debería estar con la fuente de sus deseos.]

Por extraño que parezca y quizás sólo sean suposiciones mías,siento que yo te gusto. Porque de otra forma ¿por qué te perderías en mis ojos de esa forma en que lo haces?

No entiendo que la ves. Es insoportable. Se la pasa hablando de lo " buena que es."

Se la pasa presumiendo.

Ella quiere alejar a todas de tí, lo hace.

¿Pero quién le dió el derecho?

Por favor,deja de mentirle.

Sólo la haces sentir como si fuera tu dueña. Repito. ¿Eres un objeto?

Ella besa tu mejilla a la salida de la pista de hielo,mmirara como diciendo "es mío."¿Qué le pasa?

¡Es tan molesta!cuando te toma de los brazos y los entrelaza con los suyos.

Me molesta.

Ella fué akumatizada. Sorpresa.

Por querer alejarte de Lila.

Al menos tenemos algo en común, Lila me preocupa un poco y tengo un poco de miedo.

Yo y Chat Noir la liberamos. ¿Y qué pasa? Tu apareces,con tu rostro brillando de preocupación,yo ya me estoy alejando. Pero sin dejar de verlos.

Y al final ¿qué pasa? te acercas a ella

y la envuelves en tus brazos,ella posa su cabeza en tu pecho. Y la acaricias.

¿Cómo terminó el día?

Entrelazaste tus dedos con ella y le prometiste una cita,que te abrazó y tú te sonrojaste.

[Debería estar feliz;pero te sigues mintiendo.]

Yo me ahogo en celos,¡siempre lo hago!

me cuesta tanto mantenerme al margen con mis emociones.

No puedo soportarlo,no quiero verlos.

Está bien,finge quererla por ahora.

Está bien, intento convencerme a mí misma. Pero no estoy bien.

Me duele el corazón,me duele que te mientas. Me duele que ella te diga que hacer. Pero sobre todo,me duele que no veas lo que causas en mí.

Me siento destrozada. Y no tengo derecho a obligarte a corresponderme.

Entonces quiero fingir que soy fuerte.

No puedo. Todo falla.

Soy una falla.

¿Por qué saldría Ladybug llorando cerca de la torre Eiffel?;nisiquiera puedo ya fingir. Esto me destroza por dentro.

¿Por qué no puedo seguir adelante?

¿Por qué no puedo fingir que soy feliz,

como tú lo haces todo el tiempo?

Ciertamente necesito superarte.

Estar para tí cuando necesitas a una amiga. ¿Por qué no puedo?

¡Ella es tan molesta!causa una sensación horrible en mi estómago.

Me gustaría silenciar las melodías de mi corazón que sólo gritan tu nombre.

¡¿Por qué ella?!;quisiera tanto ser yo.

Estoy cansada de llorar y sé que estás preocupado. Lo siento mucho Adrien.

[¿Por qué TÚ puedes ver cuando miento, como YO veo cuando mientes?]

Creo que es hora de ser sincera Adrien.

Nunca podré seguir adelante si no me dices de frente que nunca te enamorarás de mí.

Bueno,quizás los celos me hagan ver cosas que no son. Me dijiste que Kagami no es tu novia,que te gusta otra persona y que no te rendirás con ella.

También me dijiste que debería seguir adelante. Y que yo soy importante para tí. Está bien Adrien.

Encerio fuiste gentil y ya no duele.

Me siento lista para seguir adelante.

Culmino su charla con un abrazo.

Me deleita su presencia. Pero quizás sea por otra razón,seguro que es porque lo admiro. Me gustaría ser tan dulce como él.

Me dijiste que encontraré a alguien que me corresponda un día.

Yo,te creo. Está bien.

No te superé aún,pero lo haré.

Pero quiero que siempre sigas en mi vida.

—"Ten suerte con esa chica Adrien."—


End file.
